In constructing a building, many foundation walls are formed by pouring concrete between interior and exterior wall forms. Typically, the first order of construction is to dig beneath the nominal surface of the ground, to a depth from which the building will be supported. In a mild climate, e.g. in a southern climate, where no basement is being included in the building, a typical digging depth is about 3 to 4 feet. In a colder climate, e.g. in a northern climate, the minimum depth is typically about 4 feet. Where a basement is being included, the digging depth is approximately 8 to 10 feet.
Once the excavation has been completed, the next order of activity is to form a concrete footing which generally extends about the perimeter of the building. The concrete footing is intended to underlie all other load-bearing portions of the building and can transmit the load of the building to the underlying soil. The dimensions of the concrete footing are about 12 to about 24 inches for a typical single-family home. The width of the footing is typically greater than the width of the upstanding foundation wall which extends upward therefrom. The concrete footing is wider so as to be able to spread the load of the building over a wider foot-print of soil than that which directly underlies the foundation wall. Another advantage of forming a wider concrete footing is that the footings are typically laid out in a more casual fashion than the foundation walls. This means that the footings do not have to exactly conform to the dimensions, angles, widths, etc. shown on the construction drawings.
Typically, after the concrete footing has set or cured for at least two days, one or more workers will have to spend several hours laying out and marking the precise locations where the building foundation walls are to be build on the footing. These locations are typically marked on an upper surface of the concrete footing with chalk, such as a powdered, colored chalked line, known in the trade as a “chalk line”. Powdered colored chalk is applied to a chalk line by a special tool. The line is then stretched taut directly over and adjacent to a length of the footing being marked by two construction workers. The taut line is then drawn or stretched slightly away from the footing and is allowed to snap back. The stretch in the chalk line causes the chalk line to “snap” against the footing, applying a line of colored chalk to the cured concrete footing. This process is repeated, as necessary, until the entirety of the perimeter of the concrete footing is marked or chalked, indicating exactly where the foundation walls are to be constructed.
A foundation wall is normally constructed between an interior foundation wall form and an exterior foundation wall form. The interior and exterior foundation wall forms can consist of one or more panels attached together to provide the required length. The interior and exterior foundation wall forms can be united or secured together at regularly spaced intervals by metal ties which maintain the spacing of the interior and exterior foundation wall forms from each other when the foundation wall forms are erected in place on the concrete footing.
The interior and exterior foundation wall forms can be erected separately and be held in place by temporary supports while the metal ties are being inserted and fixed in place. Alternatively, the metal ties can be attached before the interior and exterior foundation wall forms are placed on the concrete footing, whereby the interior and exterior wall forms are placed on the concrete footing as a single pre-assembled unit. Also, it is known to attach ties at the tops of the interior and exterior foundation wall forms to maintain a desired spacing therebetween.
One problem with such conventional foundation wall construction is that the only thing holding the foundation wall forms on the concrete footing is gravity. Accordingly, any substantial lateral force applied at the base of the interior and/or exterior foundation wall forms can move the wall forms laterally relative the concrete footing. On a typical 10 to 40 foot length of wall form, the force of a worker accidentally kicking the wall form adjacent to the concrete footing can move the wall form by one or more inches, sometimes up to 3 to 4 inches. If concrete is then poured between the interior and exterior wall forms with the wall forms being misaligned, the resulting concrete foundation wall will not be straight. In addition, misalignments at the base of the foundation wall can typically be magnified, and in opposing direction, at the top of the foundation wall. The overall result is that the upright wall of the building is formed crooked, typically crooked longitudinally and off-specification with respect to its, typically vertical, upright angle. Such a crooked foundation wall can result in all variety of compromises having to be made in that portion of the building which is supported by the misaligned foundation wall.
A second problem encountered when the chalking system is used to mark the locations for the interior and exterior foundation wall forms is that rain or inclement weather can readily erase the chalk lines. The chalk lines are usually made the day before the interior and exterior foundation wall forms are set into place. If a rain shower occurs in the meantime, it will be necessary for the construction people to again rechalk the positioning lines, thus doubling the work.
Now a bracket assembly and method of using such bracket assemblies has been invented to solve the above-identified problems.